Diagnosing and treating heart rhythm disorders often involve the introduction of a catheter having a plurality of sensors/probes into a cardiac chamber through the surrounding vasculature. The sensors detect electric activity of the heart at sensor locations in the heart. The electric activity is generally processing into electrogram signals that represent signal propagation through cardiac tissue at the sensor locations
Physicians often examine the propagation pathways to locate aberrant conduction pathways and to identify arrhythmia focal points. Cardiac ablation is one interventional treatment used to treat many heart rhythm disorders such as atrial fibrillation, atrial flutter, AV re-entrant tachycardia, ventricular tachycardia, and the like. Typically, a radiofrequency (RF) ablation catheter is used to destroy the pathological conduction tissue which forms the aberrant conduction pathways. The ablation procedure disconnects the aberrant conduction pathways from the surround conductive pathways thus returning the patient to a healthy cardiac rhythm.